


Sleepy Noodle

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	Sleepy Noodle

Sighing in disbelief at the lanky figure folded over in his desk chair, a small dwarf shook his head. Quietly, he make his way towards the spaceman near folded in two over his keyboard, the freckles splashed over his skin glowing softly, pulsating with each slow inhale.

Brushing his near neon-orange hair out of the way, Honeydew carefully wrapped his arms round Xephos. Smiling affectionately when his markings flared at the contact, he gave out a low hum, muttering something dwarfish to calm the man before him.

Maneuvering himself, Honeydew picked up his spaceman, his strong arms easily supporting the insubstantial alien. Keeping as steady as possible, Honeydew made his way towards the living quarters of YogLabs. He was just reversing into a door when Xephos stirred, wrapping his arms round his neck and burying his face into the soft, ginger beard until his nose gently scraped down the dwarfs neck.

Beaming with affection for this oversized noodle, Honeydew pressed a small kiss to the dark head.


End file.
